


flower dance

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组 ooc 文章里少了激情，昨天的sand clock 感觉有点意识流，想讲一个永生与短命，黑夜与白昼的故事，似乎没有表达的很好。写完之后意外的想把花舞节拿出来写，所以有了这个flower dance 虽然和沙漏没有任何联系就是了
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 1





	flower dance

豪华游轮在太平洋的海面上行驶。法拉也说不清这艘巨轮究竟有多大，巨大的游轮在海面上仿佛一座小岛，站在其中的感觉和深陷海洋一样渺小。  
法拉能登上这艘油轮靠的是运气。她是一个普通的军人，意外地抽中了这艘油轮的船票，带着忐忑的心情，法拉收拾好行李请了假来这艘油轮上散心。  
油轮上的游客来自大江南北，他们的身份地位悬殊，但却和谐的共处着同一片空间，这让在阶级观念强烈的军队工作的法拉感觉有些新奇。  
油轮在海面上开动在海上划出一条白线，海鸥在油轮的周围盘窜名叫，清新的海风吹在甲板上拍打着法拉的脸，吹乱了她齐肩的黑发。  
法拉在甲板上站的如军人一样笔直，这是她的习惯。作为首席保安长她已经习惯了高压的生活，骤然的放松让她有些不知所措。  
“去房间看看吧”法拉看着手中的手提箱做了决定，放完行李随时可以回到甲板，稍稍的离开又不会错过什么景色。  
从船舷边经过走向通往船内的楼梯，法拉看着手上的编号寻找起自己的房间。  
法拉的房间在靠近中央的位置，船舱和这艘油轮的船体一样巨大，这让法拉产生了她在旅店中的错觉。  
用卡打开了房间的门，豪华的房间出现在眼前，柔软洁白的床单，窗外深邃的大海，厕所与电器也一应俱全。第一次来到这种环境的法拉有些小心翼翼，她摸了摸床单，然后小心地坐了上去，手提行李被她规整的摆放在门口的衣柜中。  
那是一张上等的床，法拉坐下后直接陷入了被单里，被褥散发着淡淡的消毒水气息，巨大的游轮十分平稳，法拉甚至感觉不到丝毫的摇晃。  
简单的检查了四周，法拉意外的发现在衣柜的上层有一身崭新的黑西装，她倒是知道这艘船内会在第三天的夜晚举办舞会，但他没想到主办方竟然连礼服都为客人们准备好了。  
“为什么不是裙子？”法拉看着西装感到疑问。  
“或许是他们弄错了吧”法拉将西装放回原位。裙子或者是西装对她来说都没有什么区别，法拉决定不麻烦服务生，干脆就穿这身西装参加舞会。

出门的时候已经是中午，法拉没有回到甲板，而失去了最底层的餐厅。  
这艘船一共有三层，客房一层。餐厅一层，还有一层是专门的舞厅，上面就是宽阔的甲板，如果算上甲板上方的泳池这艘巨轮就已经有四层之高。  
餐厅是自助式的，里面的餐点精致可口，然而鲜少坐船的法拉却因为海洋的气息提不起太大的兴趣吃饭，简单的吃了一点面包，法拉决定回到甲板去看风景。

甲板上因为是午餐时间的缘故空无一人，法拉享受这种独自一人吹袭着海风的感觉，仿佛自己是一只飞鸟，能够乘着风飞向遥远的天际。  
深蓝色的海水在船舷两侧拍打出白色的浪花，在甲板上歇息的海鸥因为法拉的到来被惊扰，再次盘旋到甲板上空，它们鸣叫着似乎在表达自己的不满。  
“抱歉了”法拉对着海鸥浅笑。

“很漂亮不是吗？”背后忽然响起了女性的声音，法拉不由得向后看去。金发的女人刚刚从楼梯上走上甲板，她对着法拉的方向微笑，友好地跟她打招呼。  
“你也没吃饭吗？”看着时间，法拉疑惑的问金发女人。  
“上船之前吃过，所以现在不饿”女人走到法拉身边抓住身前的绳子，海风将她金色的长发吹起，翻滚的白色裙摆像是船舷两侧的白色浪花。  
“我叫安吉拉，你叫什么？”女人扭过头，天蓝色的瞳孔注视着法拉纯黑色的眸子。  
“我叫法芮尔，你可以叫我法拉”法拉在安吉拉的瞳孔中看到了翻滚的浪花。

“为什么要和我搭话？”法拉不由得问  
“可能是觉得甲板上只有你，所以很有缘分吧”安吉拉浅笑，看着远方海天相接的地平线。  
“你来自哪里？”  
“埃及”  
“那里是有一片金黄色沙丘的美丽城市”安吉拉歪头，似乎在想象埃及的场景。  
“那里有最澄澈的蓝天”  
“那你是来自哪里的？”法拉问  
“我来自瑞士，那里的星空很美”提到自己的家乡，安吉拉的脸上似乎带上了自豪的表情。  
“有机会的话我会去看看的”法拉点点头，似乎在与自己确认。  
“那里肯定不会让你失望的。”

两人的对话结束，沉默在他们之间蔓延，海浪拍打在船舷上发出啪啪的响声，头顶是海鸥的鸣叫，两人就这么静静的站着，看着远处的风景，丝毫不觉得厌烦。  
“第三天的舞会你会参加吗？”船上的人渐渐多了起来，安吉拉忽然问道。  
“虽然我不会跳舞，但我希望能够试一试”法拉有些不自然地挠了挠头，在这么漂亮的人面前承认自己不会跳舞似乎有点尴尬。  
“那我期待着舞会的到来”留给法拉一个微笑，安吉拉消失在了人群中，法拉伸出手去似乎想将她留住，然而安吉拉已经失去了踪迹。  
“像海妖精一样美丽又神秘的人”法拉的视线再次转向海天交接的那条线，脸上带着淡淡的笑意。

之后的两天都没能见到安吉拉，法拉竟然有些暗自期待舞会的到来，她想知道海妖精安吉拉究竟会以怎样的形式现身，她又会穿着怎样美丽的礼服。  
“白色似乎和她很相称”法拉回想起她洁白的皮肤。  
“如果看到我穿西装她一定会很惊讶吧”法拉看向西装的位置，随后将自己埋入了柔软的床垫中。出来休假就是要好好放松自己。  
“要是能有一段难以忘怀的邂逅也不错”她的脑海中又浮现了安吉拉的影子。

舞会在夜晚举行，当天下午就已经有很多游客穿着礼服在甲板上活动，他们都在为舞会做着准备，法拉也穿着西装站在甲板上上次一样的位置，然而安吉拉并没有到来。  
太阳渐渐下落，金黄色的阳光照射着海面，灿烂的金色球体缓缓从天空落下，四周的云层都被染上了耀眼的金黄，然而海水却被这金黄照耀的愈发深邃。上层的天空带着些灰蓝，太阳的四周像是璀璨的黄金，整片天空像是皇帝的宝库一般绚丽的让人难以移开视线。  
金黄色的球体以肉眼可见的速度被海水吞没，天色渐渐黯淡下来，灿烂的金黄渐渐变成了暗色的橘红，海面像是被火烧着了一样，不久却被海水打湿，只剩下带着橘色调子的深灰。远处的海水像是被泼了墨一样变得漆黑一片。法拉目不转睛的看着阳光的变化，然而安吉拉依旧没有到来。

虽然不能共享同一片夕阳有些可惜，但法拉坚信着安吉拉一定在这艘船的某处一样看着太阳的下落，法拉忽然发现自己迫切的想知道那灿烂的落日映射在安吉拉天蓝的瞳孔中究竟会是怎样一番景象。

很快，天色完全黑了下来，从甲板上向下看去，漆黑的海水仿佛要将人吞噬，就算是法拉也不由得退后了一步。  
星星没有踪影，月亮也不见露面，一片漆黑的海洋上并不存在什么风景。  
将被风吹乱的西装整理好，法拉挺直脊背像舞会的大厅走去。

大厅中早就站满了人，乐队也已经准备就绪，随着第一声音乐的响起，人们开始在舞池中缓慢的舞动，然而四周依然没有安吉拉的身影。  
法拉学着别人小幅度的扭动身体，脚下跟随着音乐打着拍子，她小心翼翼地在人群中穿梭试图寻找安吉拉，然而还是一无所获。中途有好几个身穿华丽礼服的女性对法拉做出了邀请的手势，没有办法的法拉只好跟随着她们的步调起舞，舞伴在怀中交替，这引来了一些没有舞伴的男人羡慕的目光。

音乐的节奏骤然加快，刚刚替换了舞伴的法拉有些不知所措的站在舞池里，这时一团纯白忽然以一个很高的速度旋转着撞进了她的怀中。  
“安吉拉？”法拉惊呼出声，安吉拉舒展着自己的身体，她将手臂环绕在法拉的脖子上，法拉搂紧了她的腰。  
“黑色西装很适合你”安吉拉在她耳边说。  
有千言万语想要问，然而音乐声骤然加强，大家的舞步从之前的优雅瞬间转换成了激烈，法拉完全由安吉拉主导在舞池中旋转，洁白的裙摆随着她的旋转而绽放，白色的玫瑰在舞池中央大放异彩，法拉尽职尽责的表演着相框，她要让安吉拉这朵鲜花绽放的溢出相框，将香气洒满正片舞池。  
安吉拉伸展着手臂，在法拉强壮的臂弯中跳出各种高难度的动作，她们时而分离然而在有人插足之前又紧密的拥抱在一起。甩开的裙摆在空中扬起一个又一个弧度，珍珠耳环拍打着她的耳垂。盘起的金发不知何时松散了，带着金丝的玫瑰花在纯洁之上有多加了一丝妖艳。  
法拉觉得安吉拉的金发仿佛她之前看到的灿烂夕阳，她的头发和皇帝绚丽的宝藏一样金黄。

高昂的音乐渐渐平息，在最后几个音符的时候安吉拉完成了她最后的几个旋转，法拉稳稳的将她接在怀里，一片寂静之后，四周传来了剧烈的掌声，大家都被安吉拉这朵芳香的玫瑰妖精折服，安吉拉的脸因为充血有些微微发红，法拉抓着她柔软的手，轻微喘着气，脸上是无论如何也掩饰不了的笑意。  
她成功的用不成熟的舞技让安吉拉这朵白色玫瑰在舞厅中绽放，而这朵玫瑰此刻正在她的怀中，满足感填满了她的整个内心。  
“安吉拉”当音乐再次响起的时候，法拉对安吉拉行礼，伸出手。  
“我们要不要再跳一曲”  
安吉拉微笑，她将白皙的手放入了法拉的掌心。


End file.
